thepaingamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Polinarose/Maple Tree: What she thinks of other tributes in the 3rd pain games
WARNING! IF YOU'RE UNDER 12, DO NOT READ THIS, OR,ELSE THE OTHER GHOSTS WILL CHASE YOU! -Boo! I'm the ghost under your bed! Tributes District 1 Prose:Welcome to the annual tribute rating. Tonight, we have... Maple:Maple Tree. Prose:What a lovely name! First up, we have the amazing district one with their luxurious items. Let's talk about...Matthew Alexander. Maple: Avrage careers. No brains, too much muscle. Prose: How about... Danica Ponce? Maple: That f***** girl has the name of one of my friends. I hate her face. Prose: Ouch. Sorry Danica Ponce. Now, Callam Rhodes. Maple: Same as Matthew. No brains, too much brawn. Prose: Umm... Now we have Willow... Maple: No last name. She aggravates me too. District 2 Prose: *whispers* Let's hope district 2 will be better. *fake coughts* How about... Troy Ventura... Maple: He's my Boyfriend. I love him... Prose: Now Saffron Ventura... Maple: She's awesome! Like if there was an awesome button, I would press it. Prose: * President brings a huge medecine kit* So now... Draco Addams... Maple: Hate him, Period. Prose: Thalia- Maple: Combe? Too famous for her own good. Seriously. District 3 Prose: District 3... Corey Hicks! Maple: Ewwwwwwwwwland. He's too gross. Have you seen his hair? Ugh. Prose: 'bout Callie Casey? Maple: The cool SO doesn't work on you. She's creepy. Prose: Aww. Now, Jak Garmon... Maple: See above. Prose: Now, Carmen Databyte. Maple: IS EVERYONE IN D3 A FREAK ON WHEEELS? District 4 Prose: Sure. Lets go with that. Now, District fish. Maple: Stop with the slang already. Prose: Now, Jordan Trident... Maple: He looks like a mutt. Prose: Fleur Splith? Maple: Flower Spit? Gross. Prose: Oath? Maple: Is he some kind of prey? Prose: K. Now, how about Ciaria Ella? Maple: See above. District 5 Prose: District 5-mazing! Maple:STOP TRYING TO BE COOL, YOU MORON! Prose: Yo Marek Ghoulden.... Maple: *slaps Proses face a couple times before replying* He's awesome. Prose: Owww... Now Petra Liit... Maple: Ummmm... Groosss... Prose: Now Siimon Liit...*covers face with hockeymask* Maple: Ugly, check. Uncool, check. Super dumb, check. Prose: *headdesk* Only 30-something to go... Mari Wesspark... Maple: Nice, pretty. Ok. District 6 Prose: Now, sixamazing! Varin Ego! Maple: Too much EGO! Prose: Pluchra Ego... Maple:*yawns* She's pretty nice. Prose: Now Tamora Summers... Maple: A blonde boycandy. Not smart, just stupid. Prose: Jonathon Ford Maple: A bitch. He threw apples at me. District 7 Prose: Seevennnnnnnnnnn....Atlas Dunnin Maple: That fuckin little girl? Sucks. Prose: Demi Trusker... Maple: Pretty coool for a sissy-girly girl like her. Prose: Pamline Falcone.... Maple: Sucks. That's S to the U to the CKS. District 8 Prose: Uh.. District 8? John Dave... Maple: Pretty weak, but I hold nothing against him. Prose: Luna Snare? Maple: Again, too famous for her own good, but pretty nice. Prose: Sebasian Klein? Maple: Too gay... Prose: Irene Joy? Maple: Pretty nice, yet way to shy. Distict 9 Prose: District 9 is grainy... Marcus Roberts Maple: a bit too blah for me... Prose: Allie Whittle... Maple: Nice and ubercool. Too bad she died... Prose: Gunner Pann Maple: Okayish... Not as awesome as Allie, though... Prose: Holly Horizon... Maple: Pretty, yet too dainty... District 10 Prose: 10 district... Talon Rosedain Maple: Pretty cool. He is kind, and the boyfriend of one of my friends. Prose: Mariette Staford... Maple: Really kind and awesome as a person... Prose: Ritcher Moses... Maple: Didn't know him at all... Prose: Filivena Staford? Maple: Kind and cool. District 11 Prose: 11 oseven... Lauren Hill Maple: A bit too plain for me. Prose: Cody Birch? Maple: Too um, exited... Prose: Emma Lien Maple: Reminds me of Stinkweed too much... Prose: Kenton Hellverdeen Maple: Reminds me of Kenton Hell V Erdeen... Not something fun... District 12 Prose: Miner district 12... Harry Macharly Maple: Too stiff, I guess... Prose: Candice Bolt... Maple: Quite rude... Prose: Lucas Bolt Maple: Very brave. He loved me even tough I like someone else. He sacrificed himself for me and Candice... Prose: Mackenzie Sheddar Maple: Don't know her. Special Tributes Prose: Now, the special Tributes! Maple: *nods* Prose: Ford Dryden Maple: Well, in these games, he sorta killed my boyfriends sisters Boyfriend, so I am not his #1 fan... Prose: Cirena Satford Maple: She's the older sister of Mariette, one of my friends so... Yeah. Prose: Exel Rose? Maple: Gross. He is horrible! I won't continue, though. Prose: Danica Rosedain. Maple: An amazing person, full of happiness - Prose:- Were all out of time. Join me again next year with a tribute. Maple's interview Blair Sheann is interviewing. Blair: Hi Maple! Maple: Hi Blair! Blair: Is it true that Troy loves you and you love him back? Maple: Of course! Blair: *Smiles, showing fangs* Oh, how lovely! @ Audiance: Hey ladies, here that? Troy is taken! *groans from audiance* Blair: But is it true that Lucas Bolt loves you, but you don't love him back? Maple: Yes. Blair: That's all we have time for, Maple! Maple: See ya! Maple's Chariot costume rating The district are in order, best to worst. This is from the POV of Valentine Heart, a Capitol citizen. 1:Represents district amazingly. 2: Looked amazing and represented district well. 7: Looked good and represented district pretty well. 6: Was pretty and well-made, represented district okayishly. 8: Was quite nice and wellishly made, represented district okayishly. 5: Was amazing for a victor, not stylist. 12: Was unoriginal and sorta scary. 3: A bit boring, yet doable. 4: Very old-fashioned and creepy. 9: Very pretty, but not what I had in mind. 10: Too bloody 11: More suitable for district 9. Category:Blog posts